1. Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of flat panel display devices with reduced weight and volume have been developed as an alternative to cathode ray tubes (CRT) which are heavy and large. The flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), electroluminescence devices and so on.
Advantages of the PDPs include a simple manufacture process, lightness and thinness, and easy adaptability for providing a large-sized screen. In view of these points, the PDPs attract public attention. However, the PDPs have serious problems such as low light emission efficiency, low brightness and high power consumption. Thin film transistor LCD devices are widely used as the flat display devices, but have disadvantages such as a narrow viewing angle and a low response time. The electroluminescence display devices are classified into an inorganic light emitting display device and an organic light emitting display device on the basis of the formation material of a light emission layer. The organic light emitting display device corresponding to a self-illuminating display device has features such as high response time, high light emission efficiency, high brightness and wide viewing angle. Such flat display devices are being developed into a large-sized model with high definition. Moreover, in order to enlarge a viewer's sense of immersion in a displayed imaged, it is necessary to realize a narrow bezel.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view showing an LCD device according to related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the LCD device according to related art includes a liquid crystal panel 20, a backlight unit 31, a support main 80, a cover bottom 90 and a top case 10.
The liquid crystal panel 20 is used to play an important part of an image display. To this end, the liquid crystal panel 20 includes first and second substrates combined to face each other with a liquid crystal layer therebetween. A printed circuit board (PCB) 30 is connected to one edge of the liquid crystal panel 20 via at least one connection member. The backlight unit 31 is disposed in a rear of the liquid crystal panel 20. Also, the backlight unit 31 includes: a lamp 70 disposed along at least one edge of the support main 80; a reflective sheet of a white or silver color disposed on the cover bottom 90; a light guide plate 50 disposed on the reflective sheet 60; and a plurality of optical sheets 40 stacked on the light guide plate 50. The lamp 70 is positioned at one side surface of the light guide plate 50. In a state that the edges of the liquid crystal panel 20 and the backlight unit 31 are surrounded with the support main having a quadrilateral rim shape, the top case 10 surrounding the edges of the liquid crystal panel 20 and the cover bottom 90 covering the rear surface of the backlight unit 31 are combined with each other and united to form a single body, using the support main 80 as a medium. As such, light emitted from the lamp 70 is converted into high quality light with uniform brightness by entering an incidence surface, e.g., a front surface, of the light guide plate 50, being refracted toward the liquid crystal panel 20, and passing through the optical sheets 40, before being irradiated onto the liquid crystal panel 20. In accordance therewith, the liquid crystal panel externally displays images.
Nowadays, LCD devices are gradually being widened to be used as monitors of portable and desk-top computers and televisions of a wall-tapestry type. As such, an LCD device with a wide display area and largely reduced weight and volume has been actively researched. To provide an edge corresponding to a non-illuminating area except an effective illuminating area, it is necessary to design a narrow bezel. Although efforts for realizing the narrow bezel and light-weighted LCD device are being tried, there are many difficulties in realizing the narrow bezel in a lightweight LCD device.
FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view showing an LCD device according to related art.
As shown in FIG. 2, the width of a support main 80 can be reduced to realize a narrow bezel. In this case, the ability of the support main to provide sufficient support for the light guide plate 50 deteriorates. In detail, the reduced width of the support main 80 enables a contact area of the support main 80 and the light guide plate 50 in a circle region marked by a dotted line to be reduced. As such, the supporting force applied from the support main 80 to the light guide plate 50 becomes weaker. The weakening of the light guide plate 50 can cause it to be moved from a desired position, and furthermore picture quality can deteriorate. Moreover, because the edge region of the liquid crystal panel is also reduced, light leaks through the circle region marked by the dotted line. In accordance therewith, picture quality can largely deteriorate, and components within the non-display area can be viewed from the exterior.